Tormenting House
by Kurenai Kominari
Summary: House learns it's not nice to reveal everything to Wilson...and gets a taste in his own torment Chase and Wilson style
1. Wilson's revenge

I've done this multiple times...  
You know the drill

Not mine  
not profiting from it  
Not real  
But Jesse is one HELL OF A TURN ON...

-----------------------------  
Wilson was tired of House always ragging on him about him having an affair

He saw the door open

"James." Chase replied

"I'm going to tell him." Wilson replied

Chase pulled him inside then closed the door and spun around "Are you sure that's the best thing?"

"I'm fucking tired of him ragging on me about me having an affair."

"Because you are!" Chase replied "WITH ME! Since I was hired there!" he replied

"I know…he's the only one who's still riding me on this." Wilson replied

"Are you going to tell your wife?" Chase asked

Wilson nodded "Tonight."

"Will you need the Ice pack when you come over?" Chase asked

"No but House will…" Wilson replied as he smiled

The next day 

Wilson's wife came into Greg's office as his team was there then Wilson walked in as he said

"House…you're right…I am having an affair…" Wilson replied as he walked around House's desk to him

"With who?" his wife and House asked

Wilson grabbed House by his shirt and pulled him up into a kiss that had him stunned and everyone else jaw dropped even his wife.

Stacy and Cuddy walked in to see it as their jaws dropped

"HOUSE!" Stacy and cuddy replied in shock when Wilson pulled back

"By the way…Cuddy…you need a new desk…House did me on your desk last night...ten minutes after you left for home."

Cuddy groaned long and loud

Chase was so trying not to laugh as he was in shock

Chase walked out babbling to cover it then when he was out of the hospital he bolted out for the field then when he was away he started to laugh long and hard as he fell down and was so enjoying how Wilson finally paid House back for riding him  
--------------------------

When Wilson's wife left Wilson waited then he said "That'll teacy you to ride me about me having an affair."

House sighed as he shook his head then Cuddy stormed in with Stacey ranting and raving

Then she turned to Wilson

"How long has the affair between you and House been going on?" She asked

"Oh…for the length of time we've been here." Wilson replied

Cuddy's head started to turn and stop slowly in a cycle while she was trying to talk making her head like a lawn sprinkler.

"And all in your office." Wilson replied as he walked out

Cuddy's scream could be heard on every floor of the hospital

Wilson smiled "Payback is a bitch." He replied as he walked to his volvo


	2. House Listening in

House Listening in

The next day

Chase heard one of House's remarks about him and mentally he growled. Then when House walked out He sat down at House's desk then he closed his eyes and let what he wanted to do happen in his mind  
------------------  
House was walking by and then House saw Chase walk by then Chase was beyond silent as he then put a needle into the base of House's neck and then held the hand with the surgical glove and kept it up as he waited then he pulled the needle back and then slowly dropped House to the floor

He walked away then waited

He went into the morgue then poured acid onto the needle.  
---------------------  
Chase was woken up as he looked around and saw Wilson

"You okay?" Wilson asked

Chase nodded "Yeah…I was just relieving a little tension."

"How?" Wilson asked

"I imagined myself with a very large needle then as that fuck walked by me I inserted it into the back of his head right at the brain stem. Then move it just so it would kill him silently then I dropped his body onto the ground nice, slowly and easy and then walk away casually…Then I poured acid onto the murder weapon and on the latex gloves as well then the remains get tossed into the incinerator just as it's being used at the moment." Chase replied

Wilson smiled "I think a little of me is rubbing off on you." He replied

Chase nodded as they walked out

They never noticed House by the door hearing everything

House looked at them as he heard "Too bad killing your boss isn't legal…everyone who ever worked with House would be the first to line up to take him out. I'd be the first one." Chase replied chuckling

House limped away when they weren't in sight.


	3. Hunting

_Hunting_

Chase walked into Cuddy's office

She looked up

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"Jim tells me everything that House tells him…Just meet me for lunch and I will spill everything he did and used when we were going through your house."

Her eyebrows went up as Chase walked out

He walked into a patient's room as he saw that Cameron left. IT turned out to be the one that had AIDS and that fox thing from Montana…

"I am gay…and dating a doctor…if you spill…I can and will kill you without leaving a mark." Chase replied as the patient nodded

"Just tell me."

Chase sighed "We're both top and bottom."

Chase walked out as Cameron walked back in

"Crystal Meth and X." the Patient replied

Chase walked out then when they got back into House's office

Cuddy walked in as she said "Chase…talk and you get a fifty percent raise. And get to boss House around till the day he retires."

Chase helped Cuddy down to a seat as he said "Item one…When he was in your bedroom he went through your things…knows what brand of thongs you wear, what kind of Tampon you use…he also found your…toy in your sock drawer…"

Cuddy's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped

"Chase!" replied Foreman

"Shut up. Chase continue."

Chase moved closer to her ear as he whispered the rest

Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. Wilson walked in and saw Cuddy's eyes getting wider and her jaw already hanging open

When Chase finished revealing it

Cuddy turned her head slightly as she closed her eyes and jaw

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked

Wilson saw the fury in her eyes as House sighed "What did you tell her?" he asked

"Let's see…you were on her bed…your pants were open and your cock was out of your fly. You were jacking off…"

"What where was I?" Foreman asked

"Downstairs in the kitchen." Chase replied

"How House knew that you had a copy of a key…he claimed that you were very anal, unsecured and would have more than one copy of your house key within easy reach."

"Tell me that he didn't cum on my bed."

"Okay I won't." Chase replied

She LUNGED for House's neck as Chase and Wilson grabbed her

"If you kill him you'll go to jail for First Degree Murder." Wilson replied

Cuddy sighed

"Not to mention he showed me how easy it is to pop a lock on the file cabinets…as well as how easy he tricked a custodian into opening up a door for him…"

"I don't want to hear anymore." She replied then said "The next thing he did that I don't know about…and he's suspended."

"House…I'm literally sick of you…Yes you're a fucking good doctor but your people skills SUCK…You read your ex wife's psych file…you degraded Cameron when that guy got his blood on her face…I'm surprised that you even survived being shot…what's that going to make you now? More of a pain in the ass? That guy who wrote that paper in the Indian book…screw it…I can't remember his name and you paid him back for what he did to you twenty years ago…You're addicted to Vicodin…you're addicted to pain…how many other people do you need to make miserable you arrogant little fuck. Cam…I don't know if it's too late but…"

"It's okay Chase." Cameron replied

Chase nodded then House said "Funny…want to talk about arrogant… do the words "Too bad killing your boss isn't legal…everyone who ever worked with House would be the first to line up to take him out. I'd be the first one." Mean anything to you?"

Chase dropped his jaw

"But you…were standing outside the door." Chase replied

"Yes…it's amazing the things you hear when you're quiet…how your coworkers stab you in the back."

Chase had enough

"If I wanted to stab you or chuck a knife into your body I'd do it so I could see the life drain out of your eyes…you wanna know who told me that my father was dying…Jim. He took me to a bar one night and sat me down then kept getting me smashed and then he told me what was going on with my dad…I didn't believe it then…I shouldn't have been working when I got the call that my father had died…and as for you Eric…You ever assume that I'm in it just for the money and I will make personally damn fucking sure that I put you into a coma that you can't wake up from…or die from a horrible disease."

Chase walked up to Eric then slugged him hard into his left Kidney forcing Eric to go down

Chase pulled his hand back as he had a pair of Titanium Knuckles on his fist

Then he spat in Eric's face

"If you think I'm moody now…piss me off again then all bets are off." Chase replied as he crouched down

"It'll hurt like a bitch…most likely…your kidney's bruised…" then he stood up and walked out

They got Foreman up

After they checked foreman out he had only two cracked ribs.

Chase was sitting outside when Wilson sat down next to him

"You slugged foreman in his kidney…With that advanced version of Titanium Knuckles…when the fuck did they come out with Titanium instead of brass?" Wilson asked

"Online." Chase replied

"He'll be on his back for at least a week…" Wilson replied

"I don't give a fuck…Cuddy's going to make me House's boss but with one addition if he screws up it's still on him. Not on me." Chase replied

House walked out to see Wilson giving Chase a massage then saw Wilson lean down and Chase's right arm go up around Wilson's neck as they softly tongue kissed at the hospital

Wilson and Chase were tongue kissing when they heard a cough

They broke it up to see House

"So…your affair wasn't with a woman it was with Chase." House replied

"Got a problem and I can sound southern if I wanted to." Chase replied

"You used me to force your wife to divorce you." House replied

Wilson smiled as he patted House's shoulder

"That's how I learned how to be manipulative…right from the master." Wilson replied

House sighed as Chase said "Remember…I'll be your boss till the day you retire, fired, or quit."

Wilson smiled as he said "You're a yenta Chase."

"But you love me and I believe you said "Sweet tasting cum" Chase replied in his Australian accent

Later on when Chase, Cameron, and House walked into his office Wilson was there and they saw Cuddy sitting in House's chair. And Foreman in the other chair.

"Chase…what else do you know that House won't tell me?" Cuddy asked

House looked at Chase

"I need to keep at least ONE powerful trump card in my arsenal Lisa…" Chase replied

"How powerful is this Trump card" Wilson asked

"Ohh…It's worth a Medical License…and a Job." Chase replied

House was trying not to look nervous as Cuddy stood up

"Chase you're now House's boss…but if House screws up it's on him not on you. And your pay raise goes in effect the second you walked in." She replied then walked out

When she was out of hearing

"What the fuck do you know that can be worth my job and medical license?"

"Let's see…" Chase replied as he walked around then sat down in the chair that Cuddy vacated then leaned and put his feet up

"The executive that was bulimic…who also cut herself and was on imotep…but here's the nail in the coffin mate." Chase sat up then he stood up and leaned over while whispering "I didn't lie to Cuddy and to the transplant committee just to get her the heart."

"You bastard." House replied bitterly

"Hey…takes one to know one…by the way…Cuddy had her locks changed and installed a security system…with motion sensors…she's the only one with the code." Chase replied

House gripped his cane as Chase said "You try to hit me with that and ten to one it'll be broken and you'll be on the ground complaining of the following: Broken bones, Dislocated shoulders, collapsed lung, punctured lung caused by a broken rib, dislocated arms, Multiple broken bones, broken hands, Four ribs broken, Dislocated shoulders, broken hips, broken jaw, Black eye on the left side, swollen jaw, sore back, and possible concussion Both lungs will be collapsed Abdomen will be tender and sore…and missing all of your teeth…so if you really think you can take me on House…Let's play" Chase replied

Wilson never saw this side of aggressive Chase and it was a turn on…and he was getting hard too. But good thing Black pants hides hard ons.

"Now House…I will have the nurses let me know if you don't show up for clinic duty and when you're not on a case you'll be there…" Chase replied then he pointed to the door

"Don't let the door bit ya where the Rhino should've hit ya on your way out."

House limped out of there as Chase looked at Foreman

"Got a problem?"

Foreman just placed his hand over his damaged kidney

"Relax if I wanted to I would have hit it again and harder to force your kidney to stop."

"Chase…" Cameron started

"Look I'm only furthering my own goals…and please he has talked about you like a dog…Yes I slept with you…and no the sex didn't suck…Where the hell did you learn to do those things you did to me?" Chase asked

"I told you that night." She replied

"Right…College." Chase replied

Then Cameron walked out smiling "You're right…it didn't suck.


End file.
